Trędowata/II/24
Kategoria:Trędowata XXIV Pewnego wieczora przed gmach Opery zajechała pomiędzy innymi kareta ordynata. Wysiadła księżna Podhorecka, pan Maciej, Stefcia i panna Rita. Ordynat z Trestką przyjechali najpierw. Stefcia, opatulona w białym płaszczu, ledwo była widoczną z obsłon gazowego kapturka. Gdy weszli do własnej loży ordynata, w sali panował mrok. Za chwilę miano podnieść zasłonę. Stefcia siedziała w środku pomiędzy księżną i panną Ritą, za nimi pan Maciej, ordynat i Trestka. Orkiestra kończyła grać uwerturę. W przyćmionej sali ciszę mąciły szmery sukien kobiecych i szepty rozmów. Zasłona podniosła się. Grano polską operę Hrabinę. Stefci serce biło mocno, trochę niespokojnie. W półmroku ujrzała naprzeciw Barską z ojcem i z jej damą do towarzystwa. Za hrabianką siedział Zaniecki. Wszystkie loże przepełniała arystokracja. Byłże to przypadek czy też Waldemar umyślnie wybrał dzisiejsze przedstawienie? Stefcia odgadła, że musiało tak być, bo Waldemar ze szczególną starannością oglądał ją, gdy wyszła ze swego pokoju ubrana do teatru. Miała suknię z białej gazy, wdzięcznie przybraną złotą tasiemką. We włosach złota przepaska. Przy gorsie pęk fiołków z seledynową trawą, zresztą żadnych klejnotów. Waldemar obejrzał ją i uśmiechnął się radośnie: wyglądała prześlicznie. Wręczył jej wielką wiązankę storczyków, sam otulał w płaszcz i w kapturek. Z pewnością wiedział o zebraniu arystokracji w teatrze. Czy to źle, czy dobrze? Stefcia czuła się roztargnioną. Słuchała śpiewu Broni, patrząc na grających artystów jakby sennie. Waldemar to zauważył. Pochylił się do niej i szepnął: – Jesteś niespokojna. Czy mogę wiedzieć powód?... Odchyliła głowę i rzekła cicho: – Niech pan patrzy... – wszystkie loże przepełnione. – Widzę, arystokracja przelewa brzegi. Ale cóż nas to obchodzi? Stefcia spuściła oczy. – Czy to cię dręczy? – Tak – odrzekła szczerze. Nie umiała przed nim nic ukrywać. Waldemar wziął ją za rękę. – Czego się niepokoisz? Umyślnie chciałem, aby cię zobaczyli razem ze mną. Wiecznie starasz się ukrywać. To niepodobieństwo! Za dwa miesiące nasz ślub. Powinni cię widywać częściej. Jesteś zbyt czarująca. Niech cię podziwiają. Pod tym względem nie jestem zazdrosny. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się. – Uważajmy na scenę. Niech pan patrzy: Hrabia ogląda strój Diany. – Nie będzie piękniejszą od ciebie. – Ale jak gra! jaki głos! jest nadzwyczaj dystyngowaną, prawda? – Bardzo dobrze odtwarza typ arystokratki z początku stulecia. Ale uważa pani? oni dochodzą do celu. – Kto? Waldemar ściągnął brwi i usta. – Cicho! zakochana para obok nas – szepnął jej do ucha. Jego wąsy musnęły Stefcię w skroń. Drgnęła, poczuła ogień w żyłach, różowość oblała jej twarz i szyję do pęku fiołków. Waldemar pochłaniał oczyma te łuny, rozlewające się delikatnie a wyraźnie. Aksamitne płatki kwiatów błysnęły jaśniej na różowym podkładzie. Jemu zadrgały nozdrza, oczy zdawały się gorzeć; namiętne cienie mignęły mu na twarzy, usta zaciął jakby z nadmiaru pożądania. I wchłaniał subtelny, a ledwo wyczuty zapach perfum, które sam dla niej wybrał, i gniótł w nerwowej dłoni wachlarz Stefci. Ogarniał go szał jakiś. Widział, jak ciemnozłote loczki wiły się na pięknym karku, jak pierś dziewczyny opadała szybko, jak jego bliskość czyniła na niej podniecające wrażenie. Patrząc na ciepły, różowy ton jej ciała w zorzy rumieńca, szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Obiecujący płomień! Stefcia zaróżowiła się jeszcze silniej. – Rozkoszna moja! Wtem spadła zasłona. Waldemar oprzytomniał. Stefcia, mrużąc oczy z powodu mnóstwa świateł, spojrzała na Ritę i Trestkę. Zauważyła, że i oni są pod jakimś wrażeniem. Nagle zaszumiało w teatrze. Publika wstawała z krzeseł. W lożach mieniło się od czarnych fraków wchodzących i wychodzących panów. Orkiestra zaczęła grać. – Jesteś pod pręgierzem spojrzeń – rzekła księżna do Stefci. Dziewczyna zmieszała się, wzięła z poręczy loży bukiet storczyków i przysunęła go sobie do ust. Nachylił się nad nią Waldemar. – Jedyna moja, patrzą na ciebie. Bądź odważną. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się do niego. Uczuła nagły przypływ energii. – Dobrze, będę odważna. – Złota moja! – Spójrzcie państwo na drugi rząd krzeseł – szepnęła panna Rita – ktoś znajomy, ten ładny młodzieniec z kwiatem w butonierce. Stefcia i Waldemar spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Ona cofnęła się natychmiast. – Prątnicki! – rzekł Waldemar. – Gdzie? gdzie? – pytał Trestka wychylając głowę. Panna Rita wskazała mu go wzrokiem. – Poznałam go od razu, ale on nas jeszcze nie widzi, lornetuje amfiteatr. Wyobrażam sobie jego minę... – Dozna wrażenia, jakby mu teatr leciał na głowę. Une belle chance! – dorzucił Trestka. – Dajcie mu państwo spokój – rzekła Stefcia. Panna Rita mówiła, gryząc w zębach paproć z bukietu: – Zdetonuje się biedak na widok byłego szefa, z którym mu się notabene bajecznie nie udało. Waldemar wzruszył ramionami. – Panna Stefania ma słuszność. Zostawcie go własnym wrażeniom. Miłe nie będą mu z pewnością. Lornetka Prątnickiego, zsuwając się z amfiteatru, zatrzymała się na loży ordynata. Strojny młodzieniec zadrżał, lornetkę odjął od oczu, spojrzał nie wierząc samemu sobie i poczerwieniał jakby po wymierzonym policzku. Stefcia! wyraźnie Stefcia! w otoczeniu arystokracji, którą znał, a za nią sam ordynat! Teraz dopiero Prątnicki zauważył, że wiele osób patrzy na tę lożę, usłyszał szepty. Odruchowo sam zapytał swego sąsiada, jakiegoś młodego jegomościa: – Przepraszam pana, ale... kto to jest? – Pan nie wie? To narzeczona ordynata Michorowskiego. Zaręczyli się w karnawale. Śliczna, co? Prątnicki osłupiał. Więc pogłoski sprawdziły się? Długi czas nie wierzył w nie. Z ojcem nie korespondował i nic nie wiedział o zajściach w Ruczajewie. Był tak zdumiony i ogłupiały, że przez chwilę stał jak słup. Trestka uważał na każdy jego ruch i zaczął się cicho śmiać. Wtem Prątnicki spotkał wzrok ordynata. Otrzeźwiał. Wziął kapelusz udając brawurę i bardzo czerwony wyszedł z krzeseł. W środkowym przejściu naprzeciw loży ukłonił się z wielką elegancją całą figurą. Wszyscy w loży skinęli mu głowami uprzejmie, lecz bez uśmiechu, jak się kłania komuś, z kim stosunki nie są pożądane. Tylko Trestka miał komiczną minę. Prątnicki, oblany warem, mocował się, ale wyszedł z podniesionym czołem. W loży więcej o nim nie mówiono. Waldemar nachylił się do Stefci. – Wychodzę odwiedzać znajomych. Może przynieść paniom chłodników? – Ja dziękuję – odrzekła Stefcia. Ordynat z Trestką wyszli. Stefcia zaczęła otwierać białe atłasowe pudełko z cukierkami, ofiarowane jej przez narzeczonego. Odzyskała już swobodę, rozmawiała z księżną i panem Maciejem nie uważając na lornetki, skierowane na nią ze wszystkich stron. Księżna cieszyła się z jej powodzenia, sama rozkoszując się jej widokiem. Panna Rita milczała, cofnięta w głąb loży. Ubrana w wygorsowaną suknię, wachlowała się sennym ruchem, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne loże szumiące na dole krzesła. Cukierki od Trestki leżały na jej kolanach nie otworzone. Żuła pralinkę z pudełka Stefci. Ich loża zaczęła się również napełniać. Najpierw zjawił się Brochwicz. Wołał wesoło: – Cóż Hrabina? Jest na wysokości swego zadania, nieprawdaż? Znakomita obsada! Proszę o czekoladkę, panno Stefanio... Merci... Co za pyszne storczyki! A suknia! a! a! cudowna! Pani jest dziś atrakcją wszystkich lóż. A gdzież ordynat? Ach tak, odwiedza znajomych! Czy księżna zauważyła, że Zaniecki odgrywa już rolę narzeczonego? To zabawne! bo hrabianka toleruje go zaledwo. – Podobno są po słowie. – Ech! problematyczne! Schylił się, wsunął głowę pomiędzy Stefcię i pannę Ritę i zaczął szeptać: – Zaniecki to ostroga Melanii: chce nas nim ubość aż do krwi, ale się nie dajemy. Brochwicz wyszedł, przywitawszy w drzwiach barona Weyhera z hrabią Ćwileckim. Loża ordynata wkrótce przepełniła się. Mur traków i białych gorsów tworzył doskonałe tło dla jasnej, żywej postaci Stefci. Rozbawiona, przyjmowała wesołe hołdy, rozmawiając z dowcipem i elegancko. Interesowała młodzież, zwracali się głównie do niej. Tych, których jej pan Maciej pierwszy raz przedstawił, zbywała chłodniej, lecz uprzejmie. Dziwnie potrafiła pogodzić wesołość i swobodę z taktem i znajomością najwykwintniejszych form towarzyskich. Mimo woli rozbrajali się pod jej wpływem ci, co przedtem patrzyli na nią z ukosa. Tylko Barski nie przyszedł, akcentując swą niechęć. Poszedł do hrabiego Mortęskiego i długo mu coś szeptał na ucho. Siwe kępki włosów nad uszami eksprezesa, wielkie piwne oczy i nos garbaty, wystający z twarzy – wszystko się kiwało, trzęsło, mrugało ze zgorszenia. Hrabia Barski nie próżnował w teatrze i umiał dobierać stosowne materiały do nici swych intryg, potrafił haftować nimi genialnie. W loży ordynata zaszumiało koło drzwi i wesoły głos zawołał: – Rozstąpcie się, panowie! Czarne fraki rozsunęły się na dwie strony, środkiem wbiegła piękna hrabina Wizembergowa, cała w koronkach, lśniąca brylantami. Towarzyszył jej niemłody mężczyzna. Panowie ukłonili się, pan Maciej wstał. Hrabina witała wszystkich uprzejmie, usiadła na podanym sobie krześle i mówiła: – Przyszłam odwiedzić księżnę. Zaledwo przed paru dniami powróciłam z zagranicy. Księżna dziękowała, pan Maciej spytał o panią Idalię i Lucię. – Zdrowe obie. Lucia przesyła tysiące ukłonów. Zwróciła się żywo do Stefci, powtórnie podając jej rękę z miłym uśmiechem: – Pani składami najlepsze życzenia. Ordynat był w mej loży. Zarzuciłam go życzeniami. Wyszedł rozczulony. Mój mąż znalazł panią cudowną. Mówi, że mu pani przypomina Grottgerowskie typy. Biedna Lucia jest w rozpaczy, że nie może pani widzieć. – Czy baronowa stale bawi w Nizzy? – spytała spłoniona Stefcia. – Przyjechała do Mentony. W połowie maja wracają do kraju, może wcześniej. – A gdzież jest mąż pani hrabiny? – zagadnął któryś z panów. – W foyer. Zaraz tu przyjdzie. Baron Weyher pogładził swe bokobrody. – Mieliśmy kłopot z pani mężem. Chciał koniecznie jechać po panią na Riwierę. Hrabina zaśmiała się. – I wstrzymaliście! Zatem winnam wdzięczność panom. Za długo podróżowałam. Mój mąż był zdenerwowany. Spojrzała na Stefcię rozbawionymi oczyma. – Pani się zapewne dziwi? Istotnie prosiłam tych panów, aby zabawili mojego męża w Warszawie. Zepsułby mi całą zabawę na Riwierze. Księżna pogroziła palcem wesołej hrabinie.. – Ach, ty niepoprawny trzpiocie! zawsze jesteś taką samą. – Proszę cioci, wolę otwarcie się oskarżać. Nie chciałam mieć go z sobą. – I stało się podług życzenia pani – wtrąciła wesoło Stefcia. – Czy bawiła się pani istotnie dobrze? – Doskonale! Wydałam bajońskie sumy, wariowałam! Ordynat mi powiedział impertynencję, że pomimo świetnych zabaw wyglądam, jakbym była désillusionnéedésillusionnée (fr.) rozczarowana. Mówi, że w moim śmiechu brzmią jakieś zgrzyty. Po części zgadł, ale... jestem na niego zła. Zaśmiała się do pana Macieja: – Wnuk pański jest nadzwyczajnym obserwatorem, zauważył od razu dysonans w mej pozornej harmonii. – Nasza Syrena panią nastroi na lepszy ton – rzekł jeden z panów. – Wątpię! Mnie nastroić może tylko dobry mistrz, a obecnie nasz high life już... nie posiada go. Przy tych słowach piękna pani błysnęła wesoło oczyma na panów, którzy udawali, że mają obrażone miny. Gdy hrabina wyszła, Stefcia wzrokiem zaczęła szukać narzeczonego. Był właśnie u Ćwileckich. Z radością patrzyła na jego śmiałe, eleganckie ruchy, na pewność siebie i wytworne zaniedbanie, cechujące go zawsze. W czarnym fraku, smukły, zgrabny, w postawie swej nosił pana w każdej kropli krwi. Witany wszędzie mniej lub więcej szczerymi uśmiechami, pociągał oczy kobiet, drażnił nerwy zawiedzionych, porywał tajemniczym urokiem. Gdy wszedł do loży Barskich, hrabianka z wymuszonym uśmiechem podała mu rękę i natychmiast zagadała o scenie, jakby bojąc się innej rozmowy. Wtem jeden z panów otaczających hrabiankę rzekł z ukłonem: – Panie ordynacie, proszę przyjąć moje życzenia. Wróciłem w tych dniach z Paryża i wcześniej nie mogłem powinszować panu. Waldemar uścisnął mu rękę. – Dziękuję. Młody panicz mówił dalej. – O zaręczynach dowiedziałem się w Paryżu, ale pańskiej narzeczonej nie jestem jeszcze przedstawiony, chociaż zachwycony. Une trés belle personne, trés distinguée!Une trés belle personne, trés distinguée (fr.) – Bardzo piękna osoba, bardzo dystyngowana! Waldemar ponad głową hrabianki spojrzał na Stefcię. Wyglądała porywająco. Była jak delikatny kwiat na czarnej masie fraków, otaczających ją ściśle. Hrabianka Melania, czerwona z gniewu, spoglądała na przeciwległą lożę wzrokiem pełnym jadu. Powodzenie Stefci drażniło ją. Słowa młodego księcia oburzyły. – Kiedyż ślub? – syknęła ze złośliwym grymasem ust; miał to być śmiech uprzejmy. – Za dwa miesiące. – Potem w podróż zapewne? – rzekł młody książę z pochyleniem głowy i całej postaci, trzymając kapelusz w obu rękach zwieszonych na dół. Długą szyję wyciągnął ciekawie naprzód. – Nie, lato mamy zamiar spędzić w Głębowiczach. Podróż projektujemy na sezon jesienny i zimę. Pożegnam państwa – rzekł ordynat kłaniając się. Nerwowy, pełen złości ruch hrabianki przy podaniu ręki rozśmieszył Waldemara. – Antagonistka! – szepnął do siebie w korytarzu. Ordynat obszedł jeszcze parę lóż. Przy wejściu do własnej spotkał się z młodym księciem. Przedstawiony Stefci panicz złożył głęboki ukłon, po czym stał obok jej krzesła zawsze z cylindrem w obu rękach jak wieszadła spuszczonych, pochylony, z charakterystycznym uśmiechem na wygolonej starannie twarzy. Stefcię śmieszyła jego wysoka, chuda postać i zachwyt malujący się w oczach. Mówił jej grzeczności i widocznie podobała mu się bardzo. Wychodząc, już w korytarzu, uścisnął rękę Waldemara. – Winszuję! winszuję! niepowszednia uroda! Ordynat zawsze odnajduje gwiazdy. Waldemar pożegnał go trochę niecierpliwie. – Niech pan spieszy, już dzwonek, spóźni się książę. – Bien, bien, merci!Bien, bien merci (fr.) – Dobrze, dobrze, dziękuję! Niepowszednia uroda... Spieszę... spieszę. I pobiegł szybko, pochylony naprzód, z zapadłą piersią, długimi nogami i ogoloną głową młodego starca. Rozpoczął się drugi akt. Prątnicki nie wrócił do krzeseł, wybrał sobie miejsce na galerii i stamtąd patrzał na Stefcię i ordynata. Doznawał dziwnych uczuć – przede wszystkim jakiegoś wstydu. Ale nikt go nie widział z loży. Stefcia teraz pilnie uważała na scenę, chociaż Waldemar często jej coś szeptał do ucha. Księżna rzekła: – Widzę, że nie bardzo zajmuje was sztuka. Może wasza lepsza. Słuchajcie śpiewu Hrabiny. Rozległo się na scenie początkowe recitativo: Suknio, coś mię tak ubrała, Jakby posąg w greckim stylu, Hołdy tylu, zawiść tylu Będę, będę dziś widziała. Wiotka, efektowna postać artystki w stroju Diany cieniowała głos niesłychanie pięknie. Nagle popłynął śpiew: Dźwięk dokoła, blask i woń, Płyną tęczą gazy, wstęgi, Błyszczą lustra... W dłoni dłoń, Już taneczne widzę kręgi, Już wir balu wszystko zlał W jeden urok, w jeden szał. Artystka rozlewała czyste, swobodne tony. Jak zawieja srebrnych kropelek sypały się dźwięczne gamy jej głosu. Szczerość i uczucie wiały z wysokich nut, którymi dziwnie umiała modulować. Wszyscy słuchali w skupieniu. Śpiew umilkł, posypały się oklaski. – Ślicznie śpiewa – rzekła Stefcia. Wtem oboje z Waldemarem usłyszeli szept Trestki: – ...dlatego, że nie mam weny? Ale tyle lat, to stanowi moją siłę. – To mię nie rozczula – odszepnęła panna Rita. – Ale wzbudza ufność. – Czy to wystarczy? Waldemar z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem zwrócił się do księżnej: – Babciu, państwo Trestkowie są także niegrzeczni. Stefcia trąciła go wachlarzem. – Za wcześnie nas pan tak nazywa – odparła sucho panna Rita. Ordynat rzekł do Stefci: – Czy panią obraziłoby, gdyby nas teraz nazwano: państwo Michorowscy? – Nie – odrzekła Stefcia z uśmiechem. – A widzi pani? – mówił Waldemar do Rity. – Wy jesteście narzeczeni. – Zdaje mi się, że i wam złożymy dziś życzenia. Trestka spojrzał na ordynata z wdzięcznością. Waldemar ciągnął dalej: – Niech pan uważa, jak się Dzidzi na scenie energicznie zachowuje. Niech pan bierze z niego przykład: on “Akteon wytrzymały”! – Niech pan im nie dokucza – szepnęła Stefcia. – Dobrze, już będę grzeczny. Na scenę wjechał sztuczną łodzią okazały Podczaszyc w kostiumie Neptuna. Wołał tubalnym głosem: Oj! coś trzeszczy wóz z tektury. Dzidzi! każ no zwolnić sznury. Bo będziecie mieć robotę, Jak syrenę którą zgniotę. – Niezrównany! – zawołał półszeptem ordynat. Nastąpiła scena rozdarcia sukni. Hrabina robi wyrzuty Kazimierzowi. – Podaje mu oszczep przeciw sobie – rzekł znowu Waldemar. – Suknia będzie tarczą, która ocali ułana od kokietki. Zdarza się tak często. I przyszła mu na myśl rozmowa z hrabianką Melanią w Głębowiczach, po której ostatecznie stracił dla niej sympatię. Podczas drugiego antraktu Waldemar poszedł z Trestką na cygara. Był tam i Barski. Palił nie odzywając się do nikogo. Brochwicz trochę dokazywał. Opowiadał swe wrażenia z pierwszego rzędu krzeseł, zachwycał się primadonną w roli Hrabiny. – A Bronia nie podoba się panu? – spytał Weyher. – Bronia? Hm! Bronia jest trochę w grze sucha, nazbyt kołkowata. Może to robi różnica stroju; kontusik i te tam puszki, wyloty obok pajęczynowego kostiumu Diany sprawiają efekt na niekorzyść Broni. – Ona głównie razi obok dystynkcji Hrabiny – rzekł Waldemar. – Dobra artystka i na scenie dama. Bronia nawet w tych samych gazach nie osiągnęłaby celu. Tu występuje różnica rasy. Hrabia Barski, rozparty na fotelu, z cygarem w zębach, patrzał impertynencko na ordynata. – Proszę! pan odróżnia rasę? – przemówił kpiąco. – Odróżniam! – odrzekł Waldemar chłodno. – Voyons! a to nowa rzecz! Już po panu nie spodziewałem się takiej antytezy. Ordynat rzucił się na fotel również w niedbałej pozie. Oczy utkwił w tłustej twarzy hrabiego i spytał jakby od niechcenia: – A moja teza, wolno wiedzieć jaka? – Pańskie słowa są antytezą jego postępków – odrzekł hrabia gwałtownie. Waldemar był spokojny, lecz zimny. – Za pozwoleniem! co hrabia przez to rozumie? Ja mówiłem o różnicy ras pomiędzy samymi artystkami, nie naruszając ról, jakie wykonywają. Twarz hrabiego pęczniała coraz bardziej. – A ja przeciwnie, mówiąc o rasie miałem na myśli sferę Hrabiny. Bronia, zwykła sobie szlachcianeczka, musi razić wobec magnatki, to prawo natury. Dziwiłem się, że pan jeszcze nie zatracił zmysłu spostrzegania tych różnic, jakie biją w oczy. Powtarzam, słowa pańskie są antytezą jego postępków, a te dowodzą – zaniku etyki! Przytyk był wyraźny, wzmianka o szlachcianeczce stosowała się do Stefci bardzo niedwuznacznie. Waldemar powstał wzburzony. Kilku panów, Brochwicz i Trestka zbliżyli się. Pachniało skandalem. – Panie hrabio, dosyć! – zawołał ordynat syczącym głosem. – Moja teza i moja etyka stoi nieskończenie wyżej od wszelkich praw natury w mniemaniu pańskim. Mój zmysł spostrzegawczy jest zaostrzony i czujny i tym lepiej pomaga mi odróżniać szlacheckie sokoły od wielu magnackich pawie, które sfera maluje w jaskrawe kolory! Rasa to przywilej wyłączny, nie związany z żadną inną sferą, wchodzi nie przez ukraszone pióra, lecz przez szlachetną krew, i także bije w oczy. Przy tym jest w parze z delikatnością, a ta nie zawsze bywa w osobnikach we własnej imaginacji drapujących się w rasę. Jeśli obraziłem hrabiego, adres mój wiadomy. Ordynat skłonił się trochę wyzywająco i wyszedł z fajczarni. – A to mu łupnął! – rzekł cicho Brochwicz. – Pojedynek? – zdumiał się Trestka, wznosząc brwi. Brochwicz wyciągnął go na korytarz. – Awantura! – mówił zacierając ręce. – Pan myśli, że Barski skorzysta ze słów ordynata? Przecie to formalne wyzwanie. Ale nie Barskiemu mierzyć się z ordynatem! czy na rewolwery, czy na rapiry – jeden wynik. Ordynat podziurawiłby jego dumny majestat, aż skwierczałby jak indor na ruszcie. Ależ dostał! Magnackie pawice! Uważał pan? odnośnik do Melanii. Bycze porównanie! gdybym posiadał wymowę ordynata i jego sławę w strzelaniu i fechtunku, odbywałbym po kilka pojedynków na tydzień. Brochwicz gestykulował niesłychanie. – Jeśli Barski sekundantów przyśle? – niepokoił się Trestka. – To wówczas pozna zęby ordynata! Ale Barski nie przyśle. Ordynat zostawił kwestię w jego woli, bo sam lekceważy takiego przeciwnika. Barski zaś musi się liczyć. Możemy być spokojni! Chodźmy, bo już dzwonią. Nagle Trestka stanął. – A Zaniecki? – rzekł tajemniczo. Brochwicz parsknął śmiechem. – Zaniecki ordynata nie wyzwie, bo to laluś z waty, kleju i perfum. Zresztą przy awanturze nie był, a Barski mu się nie pochwali, schowa w kieszeń cukierek ordynata. Przy tym Zaniecki nie jest jeszcze zdecydowanym narzeczonym, aby się miał ujmować za starym. Co tam! idziemy na miejsce. Waldemar wszedł do loży już spokojny, ale blady. Usiadł za Stefcią w milczeniu. Ona dostrzegła w nim zmianę. – Co panu? – spytała. – Nic, jedyna, gorąco tu – odrzekł z uśmiechem. W teatrze światło było przyćmione i scena zasłonięta. Umyślny efekt dla melodyjnych tonów poloneza Moniuszki, który zaczynał płynąć z orkiestry delikatnie, barwnie, wzruszająco. – Jakie to śliczne! – rzekła cicho Stefcią. Siedziała oparta na krześle z odchyloną w tył głową, zasłuchana, podniecona. Oczy jej mrużyły się, kwiaty przy gorsie drżały, poruszane pulsem ciała. Upojenie wsączało się w jej nerwy. Polonez, grany z artyzmem, wtłaczał do duszy złote rojenia. Z instrumentów, jak na przezroczych gazowych skrzydełkach, wzbijały się nuty czyste, delikatne, pełne uczucia, a szumiące jakąś rozkoszną rzewnością. Wrażenie było ogólne i potężne. Cisza zaległa loże i krzesła. Górne sfery zdawały się uśpione. Melodia płynęła niepowstrzymaną siłą, omotywała urokiem, i drażniła. Wiew spokoju i błogości z tonów zda się przeczulonych. – Wspaniałe! – szepnął Waldemar, tuląc w swej dłoni ręce narzeczonej. Ze Stefcią, bardzo wrażliwą, działo się coś niezwykłego. Grały w niej nerwy, uczucia słodkie, idące z serca, i zmysły, rozbudzone pieszczotą Waldemara. Niepochwytne marzenia niosły ją w przestrzeń wśródgwiezdną. A muzyka wszechwładnie rozsnuwała czar. Księżna i pan Maciej byli zasłuchani, głęboko zamyśleni. Trestka siedział skulony, trzymając Rity rękę, którą od czasu do czasu całował. Ona mu tego nie broniła. Nieruchoma, blada, miała w ciemnych oczach mgiełki wzruszeń, usta trochę zwieszone wyrażały ledwo widoczną rezygnację. Waldemar dosłyszał cichy szept. – Czy tak? czy tak?... – mruczał Trestka. – Niech się stanie – odrzekła cicho. Trestka ucałował jej ręce. A polonez, rozbrzmiewając w przyćmionej sali, budził pragnienia, rozdmuchiwał namiętności, w dusze kładł dobroć, oczy krasił uczuciem, czasem łzami. Potężnie płynął! Zabierał wszystkich na swe fale jak niewolników. Rozbrajał, łagodził, rozmarzał... Nagle cisza! Ostatni ton wyfrunął z orkiestry i nastało głuche milczenie. Jakby po przelocie aniołów o szumiących piórach ludzie wpadli w zachwyt. Wtem na górze, wysoko, niby pierwszy lekki odgłos gromu, ozwało się klaśnięcie. Pobudka! i teatr zahuczał. Zapał, entuzjazm. Wszystkie wrażenia skupiły się w oklaskach. W ogłuszającej wrzawie znajdowały ujście podniecone zmysły. Panie, wychylając się z lóż, klaskały w dłonie. W krzesłach i amfiteatrze rozbrzmiewał huk jakby wzburzonego morza. Górne sfery, uniesione szałem ryczały: – Brawo! Bis! bis! Ale inni zaczęli sykać. Wielkie wrażenie powtórzenia nie znosi. Trudno wywołać uczucia ponownie w tej samej mocy. Powtórzenie często psuje pierwszy efekt. – Dosyć! dosyć! – wołali wykwintniejsi miłośnicy muzyki. Zasłona podniosła się. Wszyscy jak po odurzeniu narkotycznym powracali do trzeźwości. Jowialny dowcip Chorążego na scenie dokonał reszty. Jego śpiew myśliwski nastroił junacko wielu ze słuchaczy, scena z zieleniaczkiem ubawiła. Panna Rita spytała cicho Trestkę: – Co zaszło z ordynatem? Był wzburzony. – Awantura z Barskim. – Gdzie? – W fiumuarze. Stefcia usłyszała. Zbladła silnie. Ponieważ Waldemar coś mówił do księżnej, więc pochyliła się do Trestki. – Co pan powiedział? – szepnęła z lękiem. Oczy miała prawie czarne z przerażenia. – Niech pani będzie spokojna! Mała nieprzyjemność... Barski poskromiony – odszepnął Trestka z miną wielce lekceważącą. – Pan mówi prawdę? – Ależ jak Boga kocham! Stefcia cofnęła się. Nie była jednak uspokojoną. Przeczuwała, że zajście pomiędzy ordynatem a Barskim wynikło z jej powodu. Miała niemal pewność, że tak jest. W loży Barskich siedziała tylko hrabianka ze swą damą do towarzystwa i Zanieckim. Hrabia widocznie wyjechał z teatru. – Co zaszło i czy tak zawsze będzie? – pytała siebie Stefcia ze ściśniętym sercem. Panna Rita, również niespokojna, patrząc na Trestkę, nieznacznie dotknęła ręką skroni. Trestka zrozumiał: pytała go o pojedynek. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, po czym napisał coś w notatniku i podał Ricie. Przeczytała: “Ordynat-matador. Kto zaś Barski, proszę wspomnieć arenę – dodam tylko: rozwścieczony!” Panna Szeliżanka zagryzła usta ze śmiechem. Przedstawienie kończyło się. Podczaszyc oświadczał Chorążemu Bronię i Kazimierza. “Siuprem rezon właśnie czuję” – mówił z komiczną miną rubasznego eleganta. Zabrzmiał końcowy śpiew Hrabiny: “Zbudzić się z ułudnych snów”. Żal, obraza, zawiedzona ambicja w głosie śpiewaczki. Niesłychanie akcentowała słowa, mimikę, głos. Ostatnią strofkę wyrzucała z piersi niemal z rozpaczą. Ależ żal okazać mu, Wstydu łzy wylewać tu, Byłby to poniżeń kres... Chyba gniew, lecz nigdy łez!... – Brawo! brawo! – zawołał Waldemar. Jeszcze trochę dowcipów Podczaszyca i zasłona spadła. Loże poruszyły się, zaszumiało, panowie żegnali damy. Waldemar otulał Stefcię w biały płaszcz. Zauważył, że jest trochę jak przyćmiona. – Co ci jest, jedyna? – A panu co było, jak pan wszedł po drugim akcie? – spytała, mając utkwione oczy w jego twarzy. – Ach! odgadłaś, bądź spokojna – drobnostka! – Na pewno? – Daję ci słowo. Ordynat sprowadzał ze schodów narzeczoną, Brochwicz – księżnę. Z lóż płynęła strojna fala płaszczów i kapturków kobiecych, i czarnych ubiorów męskich. Szła barwna pogwara wdzięcznych głosów, pożegnań, często zatrzepotał śmiech. Oczy kobiet spod koronek, iluzji grały światłem klejnotów. Szum jedwabnych tkanin i ulotna woń perfum znamionowały przejście patrycjatu. Z krzeseł rozchodziła się publika dużo skromniejsza, choć również wytworna, poprzedzana przez błyszczące uniformy pierwszego rzędu. Wśród nich zdarzała się i postać frakowicza. Wtem zahuczały schody na wyższych piętrach tupotem nóg i głośną wrzawą. Coś niby gradowa chmura waliło z górnych sfer. Trestka niespokojnie podniósł głowę. – Uciekajmy! – zawołał przestraszony – puszczono rajk! zgniotą nas! Sapristi! Że służba nie ma na tyle rozumu. Wybrali się w porę! Uciekajmy! – To trudno, panie – rzekł Waldemar ze śmiechem – oni mają te same prawa do świeżego powietrza, co i my. Przez dach nie powychodzą, a dla naszej miłości nie będą czekali w pustym teatrze, boby ich woźni poprzykrywali płótnami. I tak może nieraz oberwą końcem brudnej zasłony; woźni nie pytają, są nazbyt gorliwi – szydził Waldemar. – A tymczasem nas roztratują – narzekał Trestka. – Bądź pan spokojny, już jesteśmy na dole. W korytarzu przy kasie stał Prątnicki, oparty o barierkę. Na widok ordynata i Stefci odwrócił się. Stefcia nie widziała go, ordynat udał, że nie widzi. Pod filarami tłoczyły się pojazdy, szwajcar wywoływał. – Kareta ordynata Michorowskiego, podjeżdżać! Waldemar usadowił narzeczoną obok Rity. – “Bristol”! – rzucił stangretowi. Konie ruszyły. – Pan ze mną. Mam do pomówienia – rzekł ordynat do Trestki. W hotelu Sala Malinowa była już oświecona, stół ubrany kwiatami. Służba oczekiwała panów. Ordynat z Trestką przyjechali pierwsi. Hrabia miał minę rozpromienioną. Goście zaczęli się zjeżdżać. Waldemar występował jako gospodarz. On urządzał ucztę. Sala Malinowa, czytelnia, przedsionek błyszczały elektrycznością i jaśnią rozweselonych twarzy. W środkowym czworoboku bił wodotrysk, orkiestra grała. Na górze panie poprawiały stroje. Nareszcie ruszono do stołu. Ordynat siedział obok narzeczonej. Zwrócił się do niej mówiąc tajemniczo: – Usłyszy pani niespodziankę. – Jaką? Z kielichem szampana powstał z krzesła i rzekł dobitnie: – Pierwszy toast wznoszę na cześć nowej pary narzeczonych, którymi są: panna Margerita Szeliga i hrabia Edward Trestką. Niech żyją! Zdumienie ogarnęło wszystkich. Ogólnie spodziewano się tego, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Pełne kielichy zawisły w powietrzu. Trestką miał minę zachwyconą, panna Rita była blada, lecz spokojna. – Niech żyją! – powtórzył Waldemar, odsunął krzesło i podszedł do niej. Wszczęła się wrzawa, odsuwano krzesła z hałasem. – Winszujemy! winszujemy! – Vive!Vive! (fr.) – Niech żyje! – dystyngowanym dyszkantem wycedził hrabia Morykoni. – Wiwat! co tam vive – poprawił Brochwicz. Waldemar ucałował ręce panny Rity i powiedział serdecznie: – Chciałem pierwszy złożyć drogiej pani moje najlepsze życzenia, tak jak pani mnie życzyła pierwsza. – Skąd pan wiedział? – Słyszałem podczas poloneza i porozumiałem się z Edwardem. – Ha! trudno! musiało się tak stać – odrzekła z determinacją. Przyjmowała życzenia z uśmiechem. Ze Stefcią ucałowały się jak siostry. Księżna miała łzy w oczach. Gdy Trestką przypiął się do ręki narzeczonej, ona odsunęła go lekko, lecz bez niechęci. – Panie, rozrzewniona jestem, ale czulić się nie lubię. To sobie zawaruję w intercyzie ślubnej. – Zgoda! nawet na to przystaję – odrzekł hrabia wesoło. I z nadmiaru uciechy spadły mu binokle z nosa. Uczta przeciągnęła się do późna. Niewiele godzin pozostało do świtu, kiedy “Bristol” opustoszał. Ale służba, zadowolona dobrym zarobkiem, nie czuła się wcale senną.